


The Joys of Service

by Rommel, WestOrEast



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, MILF, Maids, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rommel/pseuds/Rommel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Asuka Souryuu isn't the type of woman to be made a fool out of! Those ladies might have done lewd things to her on the train, but now that she's at the house of one of them, things are going to be *different*. They're going to learn a valuable lesson about her. Something that nobody's going to forget in a hurry.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	The Joys of Service

Her long red hair flew behind her like the tail of an angry comet as she stalked down the street, adding a vivid splash of color to what was otherwise the perfect image of blind, barely contained rage. Hands were clenched into fists, eyebrows tightly knitted, lips drawn back into a snarl, teeth grinding together. 

People recoiled when she passed, and those who were not fast enough getting out of her way received a death glare from narrowed blue eyes. With every step, she could feel her phone banging against her thigh. This constant reminder only served to keep her mad. 

How could that woman do that to her? How could she just send Asuka Langley Sohryu, the Second Child herself, a message like that? A message stating that since Asuka had liked what had happened to her on the train so much, if she wanted to come to the provided address even more fun and a considerable payment could be arranged. The message then ended with a picture of the panties Asuka had been wearing that day when she had taken the train.

Oh, when Asuka found this woman she was going to rip a strip off her hide. It would make her love taps to that idiot seem like a tender caress. 

As the slender half-German teen reached the block the address in the message had included, her mood soured even further. Up ahead, she could see a head of short blue hair atop a white shirt and school uniform jumper. You didn’t need to be nearly as smart as Asuka was to know who that was, even without the doll turning towards her and confirming her identity.

“You!” Asuka ground out as she stopped in front of Rei, the red-eyed girl slowly blinking at her. “What are you doing here?”

“I was told to come,” Rei said calmly.

“Just like that?” Asuka asked, putting her hands on her hips and leaning forward, fixing Rei with a hard look. “Did you even ask any questions, or no, you just got dressed and came over here? Did you just obey instantly like you’re programmed to do?”

“I was already dressed,” Rei replied, before looking down at her phone and then at the nearby address plate.

God, what was even the point of insulting Rei? It was like hitting a punching bag. Asuka rolled her eyes and looked around. She had been so angry that she had barely paid any attention to her surroundings as she walked. This was actually a pretty fancy area. A lot of mansions and the like, on the outskirts of Tokyo-3. Asuka would have thought that a woman who could live in one of these places could afford a private car instead of taking the--

Of course she took the train, Asuka suddenly snapped to herself. That way she could get to molest teenage girls without having to worry about driving. Well, by the time Asuka was done with her, she wouldn’t be able to pick up a train ticket, let alone be able to afford one.

“That’s the one,” Asuka said, pointing down a few mansions. “You hold her down and I’ll show her how a trained Eva pilot dishes out punishment.”

Asuka didn’t bother looking behind her to see if Rei was following. She just went and climbed right up the dark stone steps to the big, wooden and very shiny door. There was a doorbell off to the side and a brass knocker right in front of her, but Asuka chose to give the door a good hard kick, then followed it up with another one, only stopping when her toes started to hurt. She was glad to see there was a scuff mark left behind.

She heard movement on the other side of the door just as Rei was climbing the steps behind her. A sharp, borderline sinister grin showing a whole lot of teeth appeared on her face, and Asuka started rubbing her knuckles together. She was looking forward to this.

The door swung open, revealing a woman standing just inside. She had long straight black hair which reached nearly to her waist and green eyes on a face that, at most, hovered around 40 years of age. Asuka couldn’t really recognize her, but she could very well assume this was one of the perverts from the train. The woman, on the other hand, sure seemed to recognize Asuka. A smile quickly appeared on her bright red lips.

“Oh, you came,” she said, stepping back and opening the door even wider. “And just in time.”

“Lady, believe me, I have all the time in the world for this,” Asuka growled, quickly getting into the woman’s personal space as she pushed her way inside the house. “Can’t wait, in fact.”

“Good to hear,” the woman said, still smiling despite Asuka’s tone. She looked over the redhead’s shoulder to where Rei was standing motionlessly. “Come in, come in.”

Rei had not even reacted when the door opened, but now she stepped inside right behind Asuka and immediately began taking off her shoes. Asuka scoffed at this. How could anyone with an ounce of pride be so meek and servile in this situation? Rei wasn’t even told to take her shoes off and she’d done it. Asuka, on the other hand, had no intention of showing this woman any courtesy. She glared at her instead, and regretted that she hadn’t brought anything she could get stabby with.

Again, the woman was totally unfazed.

“Now, it will still be half an hour before the rest of the guests arrive, so that should be just enough time for you to shower and get changed,” she said, turning away from Asuka and walking deeper into the mansion. “You can keep your clothes in the room over there.”

“What the hell?” Asuka bit out, reaching out and grabbing the woman’s shoulder, swinging her back around. “What the hell do you think we’re here for?”

“To be my maids at the party for my friends, of course,” the woman said, giving Asuka a coolly amused look. “Why else would I have let you know where I lived?”

“That was a big damn mistake, lady,” Asuka said, pressing forward aggressively, sticking up her nose as if to stare down on the woman. “What nerve! You think I’m going to be some dress-up girl for your perverted fantasies?”

“Why not?” the woman said. “Your friend is. Look, she’s already started.”

“She’s NOT my friend,” Asuka barked, the words coming to her mouth without even having to think about them as she turned her head around. Then she saw what Rei was doing and her jaw dropped.

While Asuka argued, Rei had quietly begun stripping right there in the hallway, fingers popping the buttons of her school shirt before letting it drop to the floor. She wore no bra underneath so her milk-white breasts jiggled when she moved, her dark nipples scratching at the air. A moment later and she was stepping out of her skirt as it lay crumpled around her feet. It immediately became clear the First Child was not wearing any panties either. 

Rei Ayanami’s pale alabaster body was now fully exposed save for her black socks, casually displaying those broad hips and narrow waist many girls would envy. She had no hair down between her legs, nor anywhere below the neck. Her private parts looked as smooth and clean as any Asuka had ever seen.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Wondergirl?!” Asuka exploded, turning her head so that she could better glare at Rei and the woman in turn. “How are you--” Asuka pointed an angry finger at the naked bluehead just standing there like this was perfectly normal, “--such a doormat, and how can you--” Her finger swung around to the woman, “--think that this is alright?”

“Why don’t we ask Rei-chan?” Looking rather pleased, the woman slipped around Asuka and lay her hands on Rei’s shoulders. “Rei-chan, tell us. Do you see anything wrong in what we’re doing?”

“No,” Rei answered without emotion. Her gaze was fixed straight ahead, arms casually hanging by her sides as she made no attempt to cover herself. 

Both Asuka and the woman waited for Rei to say something more--surelly, Asuka thought, some kind of explanation had to be forthcoming--but it soon became clear that Rei had nothing more she wished to add. That single word was the only explanation she deemed necessary. Rather than let silence develop, Asuka filled it with the sound of her own voice.

“Well I do!” The redhead planted a hand against her chest. Her face was hot with outrage and her eyes blazing with blue fire. “You molest me and do all kinds of lewd things to me on the train, and you think that now it’s time for round two?”

“Pretty much,” the woman said breezily. “If you don’t want to be part of it, the door is right over there. Nobody's stopping you. You can run away like a little girl any time you want. Or you can stay with your fellow pilot for a while and let us see which of you is better.”

“I’m not a little girl!” Asuka cried out. “And even if I were, don’t you have any shame for trying to get us to do this?” She fixed Rei with a glare as she spoke, silently urging the albino to back her up. Rei said nothing. Asuka’s voice rose higher. “Because WE are not doing this!” 

She hoped her emphasis on the plural made it clear she was speaking for both of them--she might not like Rei, but she wasn’t about to abandon a comrade. 

“Shame just slows you down,” the woman said. She traced a finger up Rei’s neck, slowly. The albino’s lips quivered as she moaned. “I’d love to get the chance to teach that to you during the party. Among other things. You seem quite … inexperienced. Umm, Rei-chan, take those socks off. They contrast too with your complexion.” 

Wordlessly, Rei bent down and pulled off her socks.

Asuka felt like punching a wall. And not in her amazing Unit-2. Just punching a wall with her normal, bare hands. How to get this crazy lady to understand? 

Oh, the hell with it, she finally decided. She didn’t need understanding, she just needed to work out some anger. This woman seemed like the perfect target for that.

Stepping forward, Asuka brushed Rei to the side, making the naked, blue-haired girl stumble a bit as she tried to stay upright. Reaching out, Asuka grabbed the expensive silk blouse of the woman.

“Getting wild early on, huh?” the woman asked, her voice remaining playful despite Asuka’s obvious intent. She seemed about to say something else just as Asuka raised her hand to slap her.

It didn’t go the way the Second Child had expected. Her hand was caught in mid air before it could even get close and suddenly she was falling backward as the woman swept a leg from under her and sent her to the ground with a thud. By the time she realized what had just happened, all Asuka could do was grunt and glare up silently from where she’d been left in a crumpled heap.

“Listen, Sohryu,” the woman said, “I can respect a bit of fire, but there’s no way you’re going to go toe to toe with me and win. I know who you are--what you are. No matter how much you try to deny it.”

Asuka sprang back to her feet and assumed a stance, watching the woman’s eyes. “You don’t! You don’t know anything about me!”

The woman sighed.

“Tell you what. You want to get me in trouble, right? Well, the best way to do that is staying here for the party.” Asuka blinked at those words, not even beginning to see the logic there. “There’s going to be tons of other women here.” Ena smiled. “Women who know how to appreciate a girl in the right way. There’ll be names; there’ll be faces. You’ll have everything you need to do what you want.” The smile grew a bit sharper. “And I’m sure that Rei-chan would back you up if you go to the cops with details.”

Asuka resisted the urge to glance at Rei. That was such an obvious trick there was no way she was going to fall for it. Of course, Rei didn’t say anything.

The two of them stood like that for a while, watching each other. Asuka felt her body tensing and relaxing as she tried to think. Going head in, fists flying still sounded tempting. But was it the right idea? If there hadn’t been any other choice, then yes, obviously. And yet … 

Wait for all the targets to get in the killzone, then pull the trigger, Asuka told herself. There was bound to be some women here who’d also been in the train, and that might give her a chance to do something about them too. Revenge was, after all, a dish best served cold and in large groups.

Slowly, Asuka lowered her hands.

“Fine,” she said. “I’ll do it.” Then she pointed at the woman. “But I’m warning you, if you think that you can get rid of me when my guard’s lowered, I’ve left a few presents behind at home and at NERV.”

“Why on earth would I want to do anything to a cutie like you?” The woman shrugged and ran a hand through her hair. “It just doesn’t make sense.”

“Uh huh,” Asuka replied, looking over at Rei, who was standing still, hands at her sides, completely naked. “Thanks for the help.”

Rei didn’t react to that. Typical. Asuka glanced again at the woman.

“By the way, you can call me Ena-san,” the woman said. “It’s important to know what name to moan.”

Asuka crossed her arms underneath her chest. She’d say the odds of that happening were roughly as good as that idiot managing to get a kiss before he turned twenty-five. Even from Rei.

Not that even Rei wouldn’t be calling this crone’s name when she came. Not that she would be kissing Shinji. Nobody would want to kiss Shinji but Asuka and Asuka didn’t want to kiss that idiot. Why would she?

“Yeah, yeah,” Asuka said, waving her hand. “You said something about changing and a party?”

“Ah, yes,” Ena said, looking at her watch. “The party will start in twenty minutes, so you better get moving. Some of my friends are coming over, and you’ll be expected to entertain them for a few hours.”

“Oh, why didn’t you say so?” Asuka asked, smiling nastily. “Have the robot sing to them.” She jerked a thumb at Rei, who still wasn’t trying to cover up her nakedness. “That will be something they’ll never forget.”

“I’m sure,” Ena said dryly. “I was thinking that the two of you would wear the clothes in that room there and make sure that they all have plenty to eat and drink. I guess there won't be time for you to shower now, but you both seem like clean girls anyway.” She raised one finger. “Oh, and just to make sure there’s no confusion here, they will be groping you and doing even more than that. And you’ll let them. Got it?”

“Sure thing,” Asuka said, her smile turning into something even more sinister. “You won’t hear a word of complaint out of either of us.”

Not now, at least. Later on… oh, there would be a reckoning. Asuka was going to remember every touch, and every face. She was sure that the women would be quite impressed at just how good Asuka’s memory was.

“Then I’ll go and get dressed,” Enna insisted. “Clock’s ticking.” 

“Gott,” Asuka growled. “You’re so pushy.”

She turned on her heels and strode into the room Ena had previously indicated. It was pretty obvious where her ‘costume’ was, since there were two near-identical bits of clothing set on a table beside the door. Her jaw hit the floor when she saw it, and a hot flush climbed on her cheeks.

“You gotta be kidding me!”

There were no actual outfits, or even those maid costumes one saw around coffee shops and which Asuka had more or less assumed she’d be wearing. But no. It was an apron. JUST an apron, and not even a full apron but more like what a french maid would wear over her skirt. The one on the right had a red trim along the edge, while the one on the left was blue. Beside them lay a pair of lace chokers, trimmed in matching colors, and two ruffled maid’s headdresses.

Oh no, Asuka thought with evident distress, her heart suddenly between her ankles. This was worse than she feared. She couldn’t imagine how that tiny apron could cover anything. And there was nothing for her breasts at all! 

Strangely--actually, not really--it was Rei who made the first move. She reached out and took the blue apron without a word of complaint and began wrapping the straps around her waist. Asuka glanced at her, and then at the door. Ena had vanished, leaving the two of them alone.

The two of them had changed often enough in the lockers down in the Geofront, but it was still hard for Asuka to shed her clothes, first her shirt, then her jumper, then her shoes and socks. Her bra and panties she left for last, shrugging the former off her shoulder and tugging the latter down her long legs. Once nude, she cast a glance towards Rei, who had now secured the choker around her neck and was fixing up the headdress. 

As she had a few times before, Asuka felt a touch of envy at the albino’s larger breasts, though her own were perky and firm and capped with dainty pink nipples. In her mind bigger things were always better. Of course that was only one point of comparison between them. Asuka knew that she had the better body, and one of these days, she was going to rub the doll’s face into it.

It was also worth noting that Asuka, like Rei, was completely hairless down below. Her pussy was smooth and tight, with the pink inner lips vanishing in the fold of the outer ones leaving behind a soft slit set on a slightly raised mound. She would have liked some pubic hair at least, but it would seem something about their plugsuits prevented any hair growth anywhere on their bodies.

Picking up her clothes, Asuka folded everything into a neat pile. She swore they had better still be there when this was all over, or she wouldn’t wait to start gathering her share of flesh.

By now Rei had finished with her outfit, and as expected there was not a lot there. No amount of embroidery and lacework on the apron could hide the fact that it hung down maybe three centimeters below where Rei’s body ended and didn’t even reach mid thigh. The lace choker around Rei’s neck and the black and white headdress sitting on top of her head were barely noticeable with so much skin around them attracting attention. Asuka looked at Rei with wide eyes, her gaze moving up and down. Rei stared back, not blinking.

Asuka then looked back at her own costume, knowing that she would be just as exposed by the lack of … well, everything.

Stay calm, Asuka, the teen told herself. It’s one more thing you can slap Ena with when this is over. Or maybe even earlier.

The thought was little comfort, but even so Asuka finally grabbed the apron off the table and tied it around her waist. Then she tried to tug it down a bit so that it would hide more of her. It was no good; even her white and red bikini covered more of her crotch than this. Certainly around the back ... Asuka reached behind herself and ran her hands over her warm cheeks, trying to get the strings of the apron to cover at least a bit more. After a bit, she gave it up with a deep sigh. Her ass remained on full display. She was effectively topless AND bottomless.

Scowling, Asuka took the other two pieces of the outfit. The headdress went into place right behind the neural connectors jutting up through her hair, and the choker fastened around her slender neck with a loop at the base of her skull.

“Ugh,” Asuka groaned, looking over her shoulder and trying to see if she really appeared as lewd as she imagined. “And to think the publicity guys said it was too indecent for me to do a press conference wearing my plugsuit.” She shot Rei a questioning look. The blue-haired girl was standing still a meter or so away. “So, what do you think of this?”

“It exposes the majority of my body,” Rei said softly. “I do not mind.”

Asuka narrowed her eyes, wondering if she was actually seeing a bit of red on Rei’s pale cheeks. 

“Of course you don’t,” she growled, stalking past the other pilot, her bare feet pressing down against the carpeted floor. “Why on earth would you?”

“We should go,” Rei said.

“Yeah,” Asuka agreed. There was really nothing else she could do right now. Her face felt hot, mostly from outrage and budding embarrassment. But other parts of her body felt hot for entirely different reasons.

Ena was in the kitchen, pulling a tray of vegetables and cheese out of a huge fridge, bigger than both of the ones in Misato’s apartment put together. There were already a ton of other food items laid out on the nearby table. Asuka gasped as she entered. 

Shinji would have a field day with this much counter space, she thought. She also realized that all the appliances were top-of-the-line, probably adding to hundreds of thousands of yen in this room alone.

“Ah, there you are,” Ena said, looking up. She put the tray down and ran an appreciative eye over Asuka. A smile slowly started to crawl across her face. “And don’t you look good.”

Asuka felt the red on her face grow more intense. It took quite an effort to herself from fidgeting. Since she couldn’t meet the older woman’s gaze, she glanced down at her toes instead.

“The both of you look good,” Ena continued, looking over Asuka’s shoulder as Rei followed in behind her. “Oh, I could just eat the two of you up.”

Asuka didn’t know what to say to that. The more she looked down at herself the more skin she saw. Her breasts, smallish though they were, felt terrible exposed, her precious nipples stiff in the chilly air-conditioned hair. But the heat from a moment before was only growing in intensity. 

“Now, I’ve got a bit of free time,” Ena said, stepping around the large kitchen island and stopping right in front of Asuka and Rei, “so…”

She reached down and grabbed both of their butts. Asuka’s eyes shot open wide as she felt the fingers digging down into her flesh and kneading her firm cheek, tugging it one way then pushing back the other. Asuka was too shocked to do anything, but her embarrassment peaked and she uttered a small squeak. Her hands moved up, ready to push away. At that moment, Ena released her ass and grabbed her around the back of her neck, pulling her forward. Asuka stumbled ever so slightly, the floor cold on her feet. She opened her mouth to protest. Then the older woman’s lips pressed against hers. 

It was a brief kiss, just something to whet the appetite, but hungry and possessive, and when it broke Asuka found herself breathless, her heart beating fast and with that damnably pleasant heat having worked deeper within her loins. Arousal, the redhead recognized. For as angry as she was, her body was almost becoming quite hopelessly aroused. 

Rei got a similar treatment, but also brief. Perhaps more surprisingly was the fact that the normally silent albino actually moaned while her ass was groped. 

“Oh yeah, that’s the good stuff,” Ena said, finally stepping back with a wide smile and a hint of saliva on her lips. “Yeah, you two are going to be a big hit here tonight. But … Asuka-chan, let your hair down.” 

Somewhat disarmed by the kiss and seeing no real reason to refuse, Asuka made quick work of her connector clips, letting her long hair fall freely over her shoulders. She padded over to the nearest counter and set the clips beside a bottle of very expensive-looking wine.

“You girls really make quite a nice pair,” Ena remarked, once more admiring her two lovely teenaged playthings. “Blue and red, fire and ice. I could wish for no better maids.”

Even as she finished saying that, there was a knock on the door. All three of them looked towards the front of the house. Asuka then looked back at Ena. The older woman waved her hands.

“Go on, go on. What am I paying you for?”

Asuka thought about bringing up that issue, then decided she had better things to do with her time, especially since Rei was already walking towards the door. And what kind of first impression would Rei make? Bland, silent, uninteresting Rei. Worse, what if they liked Rei better simply because she was the first girl they saw? Such a thing was simply unacceptable to Asuka’s pride. 

That was all it took for the Second Child to make up her mind. She’d be damned if she would play second fiddle to Rei Ayanami even in this perverted situation. 

Taking long strides, Asuka quickly arrived at the door and hauled it open. She didn’t even give herself a moment to think about the fact that she was mostly naked as she heaved. She certainly didn’t have time to try and cover herself up.

A pair of women in their twenties stood on the other side, their eyebrows arched in surprise as they looked at the stunning topless redhead in front of them--a reaction which brought a sudden blush to Asuka’s face. Then big matching smiles appeared on both young women and they giggled. 

“See, Himiko?” One of them said. “I did say she throws the best parties, didn’t I?”

“No kidding,” Himiko said, stepping inside and taking off her shoes. “This is way better than my normal Sunday plans.”

Well, Asuka was so glad for them. Here she was dying of shame, but at least someone was having fun. Her dour mood became even more enhanced when the women looked over her shoulder and clapped their hands together. Asuka knew what they had seen, and she wasn’t going to give Rei the satisfaction of acknowledging her.

“Please come in,” Rei said, her voice calm and unemotional. “There are drinks waiting in the great room, and Asuka-chan and I are here to tend to any of your other needs.”

Asuka-chan? Asuka’s head snapped around to give Rei a shocked look but the albino wasn’t even looking at her in return, and was leading the two women deeper into the house. Rei Ayanami had never called her by her proper name, much less something like Asuka-chan. It was … odd. 

Not in a bad way, strangely enough. Hearing someone as relentlessly formal as Rei use such a name made her seem more approachable. More human even.

When her shock had subsided, Asuka hurriedly followed the trio into the big room located on the main floor. Ena was already there, having changed as if by magic into a shiny, tight black dress that showed off a lot of one leg thanks to a hip-high. She was also showing more cleavage than strictly necessary. Asuka had to admit that Ena filled out that dress better than Asuka herself could have done, though that was down to the woman’s heavier and taller frame and most definitely not because of her larger breasts. 

The room itself was full of leather furniture, including wide couches, chairs and even a boudoir set along the wooden decoration on the far wall. The floor was dark hardwood, with a thick area rug placed in the middle. Stepping onto this, Asuka felt a sudden surge of pleasure bordering on the sexual--thought perhaps that was due to her already bubbling arousal--and let her toes claw at the fibers. 

“Since we’re the first ones here,” the woman who wasn’t Himiko said, sitting down in a chair, “you wouldn’t mind if we entertain ourselves a bit, do you?”

“Go right ahead,” Ena said with a laugh as Rei picked up a tray full of glasses of water and walked over. “Just remember to share when everyone else gets here.”

Asuka tilted her head at that and took a step closer to Ena. And closer to Himiko, who was now sitting beside her. That put her close enough for the short, curvy woman to reach up and grab Asuka’s hips. Then she pulled down.

Asuka squawked like a bird as she was drawn into a stranger’s lap, her exposed backside landing on the woman with a smack. She barely had time to blink before Himiko started touching her all over. 

“W-wait!” Asuka hadn’t had high hopes for her apron protecting her, but it was doing an even worse job of it than Asuka had expected. Himiko’s fingers were everywhere, touching her pussy, teasing her breasts, running up and down her thighs and sides. No matter how much she squirmed, she couldn’t get away. 

“Ha ha!” Himiko’s friend laughed. “I’d need at least two more drinks before I start acting like that.”

Asuka had never seriously gotten drunk before (Misato’s half-drained beer cans didn’t count and were a good argument for not wasting time drinking a bunch of the stuff anyway) but she couldn’t ever imagine ever getting drunk enough for this to feel like a good idea. Himiko was giggling and looking her right in the eyes as she touched Asuka’s body, running a hand along Asuka’s inner thighs, sliding underneath the apron.

“Oh, I love her already,” Himiko said with a happy sigh. “I just want to take her home with me.”

“She can hear you,” Asuka said, “and there’s not a chance in hell of that happening.”

“Never say never, cutie,” Himiko said with a giggle, her hands still on Asuka’s body. “And I think--”

The doorbell rang and Asuka shot up from the chair as if propelled by a spring--so forcefully, in fact, that she almost didn’t make it. She managed to get her legs straightened out after she started to fall but before she actually hit the ground.

There were a couple of reasons for Asuka’s haste. One of them was the warmth that had been continuing to spread through her body as she had been touched, now having become more like an itch that desperately needed scratching. She stared straight ahead as she walked towards the front door. Her memory flashed back, remembering how good it had felt to be the toy of all those women on the train. And it HAD felt good. She couldn’t really deny that. She knew and she remembered, just as she remembered that she had already masturbated to the memory at least once. 

Reaching the door, Asuka paused a moment to take a deep breath and straighten out her apron before opening. A lone woman stood there, her face heavy with makeup but not enough to hide the lines around her mouth and eyes--eyes that gleamed brightly as she looked Asuka up and down. The teen scowled back at her and opened the door wider, letting the newcomer inside.

“I thought she was joking when I heard that there would be a maid,” the woman said with a growing smile. “Looks like I owe Akagi a drink.”

Asuka didn’t see anything in that statement that was worth responding to. Instead, she just closed the door after the woman and started back to the rest of the party, receiving a quick grope on the ass as she went. That made Asuka pause for a second and yelp sharply, but then, head low to avoid looking anyone in the eyes, she kept right on walking.

The situation had progressed in Asuka’s absence. Rei was in the middle of all three women, and all of them were pawing at her. Asuka could see a hand digging into Rei’s right breast, fingers working the supple white flesh back and forth. Strangely, there wasn’t a single sign of anything on Rei’s face. Pleasure or pain or disgust, absolutely nothing. Asuka wasn’t sure what else she should have expected.

“Hello, Usagi-san,” Ena said, giving the newcomer a wave she’s just extracted from between Rei’s spread legs. “Come over here and join us! Rei-chan’s got a really nice body.”

“As if I didn’t know that already,” Usagi said with a laugh, moving closer. “How many times has it been, Blue?”

“You have groped and molested me on five different occasions,” Rei said softly, turning her head slightly to stare at Usagi.

“And I could go for another five,” Usagi said. “But I won’t crowd you ladies out,” she said, nodding at the trio that was currently feeling Rei up. “Especially when our little firecracker is all unattended.”

“Eh?”

Asuka shifted her gaze to Usagi just in time to be wrapped in a hug. The older woman was quite short, and easily managed to bury her face in Asuka’s perky boobs as her hands went straight down Asuka’s back to grab at her rear. Asuka stiffened, feeling her hands dig almost painfully into her firm, muscular buttocks.

Wait… Asuka thought that she actually remembered Usagi now. Back on the train, something almost identical to this had happened. It had been after Asuka’s second orgasm, so she had been feeling a little bit out of it, but she was certain that she had gotten groped by Usagi before.

Well, she could actually remember Usagi groping her, instead of just assuming that the black-haired pervert had done what every other sicko invited here had done. The thought sent a certain sliver of satisfaction through Asuka. Maybe Usagi would be able to skate on one charge, but she shouldn’t be able to wiggle her way out of both.

Smiling, Asuka pressed herself backwards a bit, rubbing her butt against Usagi’s hands. She hoped that the woman was enjoying herself, because today was going to be the last chance she would get.

The doorbell rang again. This time, Rei broke free of the hands surrounding her to go and answer it. Asuka looked at the trio, peeking over Usagi’s shoulder, and saw that every single one of them was admiring the albino’s butt, watching it sway a bit from side to side as she left the room. Asuka snorted, which drew Ena’s attention to her.

“Ah, Asuka-chan,” Ena said, giving her a smile that Asuka didn’t trust a bit. “Why don’t you go make drinks for everyone.”

“I’ll take a gin and tonic,” the woman who came with Himiko said.

“I’ll take a Sierra Madre over easy,” Himiko added.

“And I’ll…” Ena said, staring at Asuka’s expression, “go and make those drinks because you don’t know what we’re talking about do you?”

“Do I look like I’m a big drinker?” Asuka retorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and rubbing her forearms on Usagi’s nose since the black-haired woman hadn’t pulled very far back. “Beer comes in cans, and sake comes in bottles.”

“Right,” Ena said with a sigh. “Follow me. I’ll make the drinks and you can serve them. Sorry to take her away from you Usagi, but she is a maid after all.”

The shorter woman made a noise of disappointment and let Asuka go, though not before slapping her ass and tweaking a nipple between her fingers.

Hissing, Asuka slipped away and followed Ena, relieved that at least there was no way for her to get molested while she was busy mixing and combining and whatever else went into making cocktails.

There was a quite well-stocked bar right next to the kitchen. Asuka’s eyes ran over the array of bottles and supplies. Then her gaze went back to Ena as the tall woman stepped behind the counter.

“While I’m making everything up,” Ena said, “put that mouth of yours to work.”

Asuka blinked at Ena, and then blushed as the older woman patted her crotch through her dress. The redhead shifted from side to side, feeling the cool air blowing over her nearly totally nude body. She understood what the woman wanted, but even so she hesitated; so far every sexual act she’d been subjected to had been done to her--this would be the first time she became an active participant. 

Don’t be stupid, Asuka chided herself. You decided to be a participant when you refused to leave.

“I’m waiting, Asuka-chan.” Ena gave her a look, and when Asuka didn’t move she walked back around. As she did, she reached into a nearby ice bucket containing a large liquor bottle and retrieved one of the frozen cubes. “Don’t worry. I understand if you need some encouragement.” 

“N-no, I--” Asuka barely had enough time to start shaking her head before the older woman had closed the distance between them. She raised her hands defensively, but there was little she could actually do as Ena gingerly placed the ice cube above her left nipple. “Ohhhh …” 

She tried backing away, the cold shock of the ice on such a sensitive area sending a small earthquake through her slender frame. Ena grabbed her arm and held her in place. Smiling down on the redhead, she made a full circle around the nipple, which quickly became harder than Asuka had ever thought possible. It was a surprisingly delicious feeling. 

“You like that, eh, Asuka-chan?” Ena whispered. She leaned closer, pulling Asuka to her. She moved the ice lower, just brushing it on the warm skin, between those breasts, down that flat, fit stomach, until it reached Asuka’s hairless, helpless mons. “Feels good, doesn’t it? You can admit it. I won’t judge you. Girls are allowed to have urges.”

Asuka still wanted to deny it, to resist this sensual assault. But her body refused. And when the ice cube pressed firmly against the shallow folds which marked the entrance to her womanhood, all the pride in the world couldn’t stop her soft, mewling moan. The ice slowly melted against her, leaving behind a wet trail as it pushed in within her. 

“Aaahhh…” Asuka cried out. “N-never …” she managed. Even as she said that, her thighs moved further apart and her body shook. The ice melted quickly inside her, turning to water dripping from Ena’s fingers, which lingered pleasantly right over her most tender parts.

She didn’t notice when Ena had stopped grabbing her arm, but she now felt that hand slide around behind her and take the back of her neck. Asuka tensed again out of reflex, then hissed and moaned loudly as Ena stroked two fingers over her entrance and found her young pink clit. Fire replaced ice. Her mind suddenly drifted, eyes rolling backward in pure delight.

Asuka mewled like a hungry cat.

“Come on, my little slut, do you want another ice cube?” Ena asked, her lips practically right next to Asuka’s ear. “You will get much nicer things tonight. You just need to do what you are told. Is that really such a bad deal?” 

Before she could even think, Asuka shook her head.

“Please, I want--” 

“To serve me and my friends,” Ena finished for her, “and you will get more pleasure than you ever dreamed possible. Asuka-chan, you are young, and so you don’t know. You think about boys with their little sticks. But trust me, no one can make a woman feel good like another woman.” 

There was really nothing Asuka could say to that. Her body and the sensations currently flooding through her spoke louder than any words. She didn’t want to submit, but there were other more powerful urges at play here. Older and much more primal. And they would not be denied simply because they embarrassed her. 

Besides, Asuka suddenly thought as the more rational part of her mind regained some semblance of functionality, the more things she does to you and makes you do, the more you can accuse her of later.

Sensing she had the girl’s compliance, Ena pulled back and returned to making the drinks, this time taking a silent and subdued Asuka along with her. Once at the counter, the older woman pointed towards the floor.

“On your knees, Asuka-chan.” 

Asuka braced herself and filled with shame as she knelt down right in front of her demanding host, her gaze level with the woman’s crotch. She took a deep breath and moved the dress to one side. She wasn’t at all surprised that Ena wasn’t wearing any kind of underwear. In fact, she would have been surprised if the old perv had been. 

Ena’s pussy was not like her own, which was to say it had clearly seen some use, with large labia, a rather soft pink opening and crowned with closely-cropped dark pubic hair.

It was, of course, not the first pussy Asuka saw, thanks in large part to her experience on the train. Neither was it the first time she would eat one. She’d done lots of that on the train as well. 

So … why did she pause? Why did she feel her mouth go dry and heartbeat quicken?

Perhaps because what had happened on that train seemed like nothing more than a memory lingering somewhere in the back of her mind, as sudden and fleeting as a bad dream. But this … this felt very real. She could feel the warmth and smell the slight musky scent coming from the parted sex right in front of her. She could see and touch. 

The train was then; this was now.

"My patience has limits, little slut. Get to work."

Asuka glared up at the older woman. She really didn’t appreciate being called that, even if it sounded almost endearing. Rather than repeat herself, Ena simply placed a hand gently on Asuka’s head, and soon the half-German teen felt a tender but firm tug, pulling her towards the woman's exposed crotch. She swallowed her pride and leaned forward, gingerly pressing her face against the older woman’s skin. Her tongue pushed out past her lips, and with short, tentative motions she started to lick. 

Despite her general lack of eagerness, Asuka actually had a certain idea of what she was doing. She could certainly recall what was done to her during the train ride, and some of what she had done to other women--enough to have an idea of what was expected and what felt good. After a few licks, she stiffened her tongue and pushed firmly into Ena’s drooling fold, pressing inside her vagina, exploring the pinky folds. The taste was tangy, slightly salty, but not as bad as Asuka had expected.

Gott! You are licking another woman's crotch! Her mind was screaming at her, but for some reason she didn’t feel as disgusted by it as she should have been. That was both surprising and confusing at the same time.

“Oh, that’s it,” Ena said, patting Asuka on top of her head and making her headdress fold down. “Keep it up.”

Asuka did indeed keep it up, even as the clank of glasses hitting each other started to echo. Ena was surprisingly wet, but she wasn’t so turned on that Asuka expected to make her cum before the drinks were finished. Not that Asuka would feel even the slightest bit of remorse over that.

Regardless, she kept up her efforts, thrusting her tongue in and out of the other woman’s snatch, taking in more juice in her mouth, wincing at the taste, then pulling back and running her tongue up and down on the slit again. 

A short, barely audible moan escaped Ena's lips. Then Asuka heard a sharper intake of breath through clenched teeth and felt the woman's knees buckle ever so slightly.

It was the best praise the redhead could ever hope to get. And it further fueled her pride--it was a sign that she was doing a good job, high praise like none she’d received before. And Asuka liked nothing better than being praised. She just had to be good at everything she did, even that ‘everything’ had to include performing cunnilingus on her knees for an older woman.

“Oh …” 

Ena gave a small yelp when Asuka’s tongue finally found her clitoris, nestled atop her slightly parted pink labia, which quivered rapidly. In response, the redhead pressed on this hard love button just a little more firmly, then slithered her tongue around it. Ena moaned openly and spread her legs in invitation. 

Asuka realized she’d hit a sweet spot. She flicked her tongue across the clit, then made slow circular motions. Womanly arousal coated her tongue quite heavily, a slimy, salty taste that Asuka really could have done without, but she knew of no other way to please so she just kept on working, doing her best, and since she was Asuka Langley Sohryu, her best was very good.

Ena certainly seemed to agree, given how wet she’d become by the time she finally stepped back, visibly sweaty and gasping. A drop of juice roped down from her aroused entrance and splattered onto the kitchen floor, while a thin strand linked her to Asuka. 

Surprised, Asuka blinked and looked up questioningly. She pulled her tongue back inside her mouth, wondering what had happened. Ena had a pleased, happy look on her face and a hint of red on her cheeks.

“Well, that felt wonderful, Asuka-chan,” Ena said happily, running her fingers through Asuka’s long luscious hair. Her thumb traced the outline of the redhead's lips, smearing the glossy mixture of her juices and saliva across them like lipstick. “Now I know you’re going to be a great hit with all my friends for sure.”

“I’d love to hit your friends,” Asuka said, and wiped her mouth with the back of a hand. She rose to her feet, wincing from the pins and needles sensation as her soft soles once again contacted the smooth, cold floor. Somehow being barefoot made Asuka feel even more naked that just going without clothes. It was not a feeling she’d ever had before. 

Many of the things she was feeling were not as she’d thought before, the young redhead had to admit. Even her shame at being used like this seemed less sharp, while her heat grew intensely.

Her hand twitched, brushing lightly across a thigh, fingers ever so close to that burning center between her legs, the one driving all sorts of indecent urges into her mind. She froze only when she realized how badly she wanted to start rubbing herself off right then and there, with Ena or Rei or whoever watching or no. If the older woman had ordered her-- 

“Ha!” Ena laughed, and patted Asuka playfully on the shoulder. “Try and hold on to that sense of humor, dear. Now, here are the drinks.” She thrust a loaded tray into Asuka’s lap. Then she pointed in turn at each of the glasses. “That’s the gin, that’s the Sierra Madre, and that’s Usagi’s carrot juice.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, but there was no sign of humor in Ena’s expression.

“Go on, then,” the older woman shooed her with a flick of her wrist. 

Whatever, Asuka thought. Rolling her eyes, she took the tray and turned around, in the process exposing her ass to Ena’s seemingly non-existent mercies. If the older woman wanted to grab at Asuka, then the redhead would be quite fine with ‘accidently’ throwing the tray and all of the drinks down onto the carpet as hard as she could.

Maybe Ena had an inkling of that, or maybe she just had other things on her mind. At any rate, Asuka got away unmolested and back into the great room where everyone else was assembled. She wasn’t at all surprised by what she saw taking place there. That didn’t stop her face going very red, nor her suddenly feeling very hot.

Rei was on her hands and knees, her pale white rump gleaming in the light as she ate out Usagi, with the woman whose name Asuka hadn’t caught eating the bluehead out in turn like a perverted train. Himiko and a newcomer were standing to the side, watching and chatting as they observed. Asuka had expected more women to come in while she was busy with Ena in the kitchen, but she had not expected what the newcomer was wearing--a big, wide-brimmed hat, a large pair of sunglasses which completely shielded her eyes and a brown coat that went down to her ankles.

“Um,” Asuka mumbled, too embarrassed for a moment, then, “H-here are your drinks,” she managed, bringing the tray over to Himiko and Usagi, shuffling towards the group with hesitant steps, before trying to decide what to do with the other woman. Finally, she set the tray down on Rei’s back, near her butt, and turned to the tall, obviously disguised guest. “Ah, do you want anything to drink?” 

“No,” the woman said in a terribly affected voice. “Just, mm, put your arms on that chair and lean over it.”

Asuka wanted to protest, but even before she did she realized how useless it would be. 

The chair the woman had indicated was large, with ornately carved wooden arms and legs and a red leather cushions. As she placed her hands on the seat, the teen pilot had an idea of what the woman wanted to see and stuck her butt out without anyone telling her. Both the woman and Ena, who had just now reappeared, came over to her. Asuka decided that she didn’t need to see the two of them slobbering over her rear, and stared up at one of the paintings on the wall, of some river somewhere in the world as foreign eyes ogled her private parts.

“I’m glad you could make it,” Ena said, just half a meter behind Asuka. “I thought that work would have kept you.”

“Luckily, the dir--my boss is out of town right now,” the woman said, in the same artificially deep voice. “I have some time to myself right now.”

Asuka stiffened up a bit as she felt fingers ding into her butt, first one cheek, then the other. Both of the women were groping her, their hands moving along her bottom, pressing against the firm bands of muscle underneath her skin. Her own fingers dug into the stuffing of the chair, before slowly relaxing.

It actually didn’t feel that bad. The women seemed to know what they were doing. Well, if Rei was a big enough slut that she had gotten felt up at least five times, then Asuka supposed they would have had a lot of chances to get good.

“God, all the times I’ve stared at this little ass in her plugsuit and never gotten to …” the disguised woman started to say before abruptly trailing off. “In the news of course, and all of that!” she added quickly.

“Wait,” Ena said, “you mean she doesn’t--ow!” There was a smacking sound. “Come on, why is everyone hitting me today?”

Asuka started to turn her head around to see exactly what the hell was going on, but someone--she couldn’t tell who--grabbed the back of her head and made her face straight ahead. Around that same time one of the hands groping her began moving down her butt and sliding underneath her body. Asuka’s eyes got really wide as she felt fingers brush against her pussy, and then uttered a choked cry when those same fingers pressed over her clit.

“Ah-ah!”

“So, Asuka,” Ena said in a teasing voice, “how are you feeling? Liking all of this?”

“D-Do I look like I’m liking this?” Asuka barked, staring at the wall in front of her, really struggling to keep her crimson face from betraying too much.

“Let’s see…” Ena said, trailing her finger back--Asuka was sure now it was her hand touching her down there--making a trail from the clit to the tight labia and applying pressure on the pink opening. A fingertip slid in with little effort. Asuka made a squeaking sound, her eyes going wide as she felt the finger moving inside her. “Yes, I’d say so.”

Ena withdrew the finger and Asuka felt it getting wiped clean on her inner thigh. Her rather sensitive inner thigh. Pleasant shivers raked through her body, and she bit down on her lip, vowing that she wouldn’t let them force any further noise out of her.

“She’s a bit wet,” Ena noted, “but I’m sure we can get her to be a lot more sensitive. Any advice, Doctor?”

“Not in front of her,” the other woman said in the same affected voice. “However, in her case I would say that nothing can really make up for effort and time.”

“Which is still quite enjoyable,” Ena said. “Get a good grip, Asuka, because I’m going to go to work.”

Asuka swallowed as her heart started beating faster in anticipation of what the older woman might have in mind. Then she felt Ena’s hand apply pressure against her sensitive pussy with her open palm, pressing it like a mound of warm dough before moving gently back and forth.

It felt good. 

It felt really, really good. 

Asuka gasped, eyes closing and slender body shuddering. Her pussy seemed to glow from the touch, her labia twitching as juices slowly trickled from within her sexbox in a slow stream. Ena kept this up for almost a minute, just massaging her flustered vulva, then Asuka felt her fingers pressing and prodding against her slit. They weren’t really going inside of her, but they were still touching her, and they were still feeling good--much better, in fact, than Asuka had ever managed when she had touched herself alone.

“O-oh, Gott, mmmnn …” Despite her previous determination, Asuka moaned, and she moaned loudly. It was like a fire rising up inside of her, consuming her defenses no matter how hard she tried to keep herself under control. “N-n-nooo--” 

She wasn’t really enjoying this, the redhead told herself defiantly. She never would. She … she just couldn’t! It just seemed like she was. Nothing more. She would never enjoy being molested. Never, ever. She might be getting wet, but she wasn’t getting aroused, obviously! She wasn’t that weak. She wasn’t a lewd girl. 

Not like Rei was. Moving her head a bit, Asuka saw her fellow pilot. The blue-haired girl had her head thrown up and there was a large smile on her face as she stared up at the ceiling while the two women grabbing and groping her let their hands roam freely over that lithe alabaster body, occasionally dipping their heads to kiss and lick and nibble Rei’s evidently hard nipples. Two bright spots of red on her cheeks were the most color Asuka had ever seen there, clear indications of just how much Rei was enjoying what was being done to her.

I-I’m not like her, Asuka thought, still refusing to give in. Sure, she might be squirming and moaning a bit, but that was just because a pair of women she didn’t know were touching her in some sensitive places. It didn’t mean anything! 

A second hand reached underneath Asuka’s body, teasing her ribs before finding a firm garp on her breast and squeezing. Asuka started to squeak, but then hurried bit down, her body shaking, beads of sweat running down her sides and thighs. 

There was another knock on the door. Nobody moved to answer it, and after a minute or so, there was another, even louder knock. Asuka glared over at Rei, silently urging the blue-haired doll to go and do her job and open the door as her own pleasure reached new heights. Asuka had already gone twice, so it was Rei’s turn now. And there wasn’t any other reason for why Asuka didn’t want to keep on getting touched by Ena and the woman. No other reason at all.

“Right,” Ena said, withdrawing her hands from Asuka’s body, though not before giving her a slap on the ass. “Go and answer that, Asuka-chan.”

Asuka hated her for that--not for the slap but for taking her hand away, and when she saw Ena’s fingers she noticed the thick spiderwebs of crystalline secretions dangling from them. That was a mistake, because as Asuka straightened up, the woman turned her around by pulling her arm and smeared her messy hand all over her face, wiping off the teen’s own love honey on her nose, lips and cheeks. The pungent smell of cunt filled Asuka’s nostrils, but she was too aroused to find it disgusting. Ena then turned her right back around and sent her on her way with a much harder crack across her ass. 

Cheeks stinging, Asuka stumbled forward, feeling her heart pounding inside her chest and barely able to stop her thighs from rubbing together. She could feel how stiff her nipples were, and how much she was leaking. She decided she wasn’t going to look at anyone as she went by, for private reasons of her own.

At the threshold between the great room and the hallway she heard someone make a comment behind her that she couldn’t catch, but the muffled laughter which followed told her all she needed to know. Her face, smeared with her essence, burned bright red. Walking to the door, she stiffened her back and her shoulders squared, refusing to appear as thoroughly ashamed and defeated as she felt. 

Over the next half hour a dozen more guests showed up. Asuka was the one to greet almost all of them--and get immediately groped by almost all of them. It was like as soon as they saw her naked butt they were overcome with the urge to reach over and grab it. And those were the ones who didn’t see a pair of perky breasts in front of them when the door opened and went straight for them. Asuka had to admit that at least they showed some good taste in recognizing that her body was superior to Rei’s overdeveloped assets. That more or less made up for the strange, intrusive hands roaming over her body as she escorted singles and pairs into the great room.

Of course, being available for lust-filled attention didn’t exclude her from the duties that came with actually being a maid: bowing and saying ‘yes, ma’am’, fetching drinks, lighting cigarettes, distributing snacks and generally just being eye-candy. It didn’t come very naturally to Asuka, who was used to getting served rather than serving. However, the sight of Rei going around doing everything just like she should provided more than enough incentive for her to do the very best job she could. She may not like being a maid, but like hell was she going to let that arrogant, stuck-up doll show her up.

As the party went on and the sun sunk outside, things gradually stopped being about fetching drinks and cleaning up spills. Instead, Asuka found more and more hands on her body, and spent more and more time pressed up against older women, looking them in the eyes as they fondled her breasts or stroked her young pussy or even kissed her on the lips.

She’d just wiggled out of another woman’s lap when Ena caught up with her from behind and pulled her close, her large breasts pressing against her back.

“So, Asuka-chan,” Ena said, smiling at her as she ran a hand up the inside of Asuka’s thigh, “what do you think of our little party so far?”

Asuka crossed her arms and glared at the woman. Was a response to that really needed?

“Glad you like it,” Ena said, reading her own response into Asuka’s silence. “But now it’s time for some entertainment. Right, ladies?” She raised her voice as she asked this last question so the entire room could clearly hear her.

The response was enthusiastic. Women clapped and cheered in approval. Ena let her hands sweep up Asuka’s slender body, then tapped her chin with her fingers and turned her head, looking the topless teen in the face.

“Now, I’ve detected a--” she held her fingers up, separating them just a little “--slight bit of resentment between you and Rei-chan. And I’d like to see the two of you work it out with each other.” Asuka kept on glaring, trying to silently enforce her will on Ena and make her realize how ridiculous she was being. “Kiss each other, and make out.”

“K-Kiss?” Asuka squealed. “Rei? B-but--” 

“Yes. You two are so good together. Blue and red. Fire and ice. A perfect pair,” Ena said, moving her hands down to Asuka’s shoulder and giving her a little push. “Go. We all want to see you.” 

More clapping filled the room, but before Asuka could take a step Rei was suddenly standing there, tugging her apron down after one of the women was done with her. Her skin, as always, shone alabaster white, tickled lightly by her short blue hair. Her face, though, was red. 

She’s blushing, Asuka realized, and for some reason felt very surprised. Shuffling forward, the carpet rustling under her feet, she averted her eyes, hardly believing what she was being asked to do. 

“Rei …” she whispered. “I … we shouldn’t--”

And then Rei grabbed her, and pulled her in. Asuka barely had time for a sharp yelp. In a split second she saw Rei’s soft pink lips opening. The Second Child moaned as she was kissed. Stars appeared in her vision. Her back arched as electricity surged through her, igniting a dozen new sensations she didn’t know a girl could have. Her body burst with heat, which only grew once she realized her own lips had parted instinctively and that Rei’s tongue was in the process of entering her mouth. 

She was being french-kissed by Rei Ayanami. For a moment, she couldn’t think about anything else. Her mind blanked.

“Oh, don’t they look sweet?” someone said. “So cute!” 

“Lesbian love maids, coming right up!” 

L-lesbian? The word assaulted Asuka’s reeling thoughts. B-but I’m not--I like boys! I like--oh, that’s nice! 

Right about then, Rei began swirling her tongue, wrapping it around Asuka’s and moving from thrusting to sucking, their lips welding together as a loud wet slurping noise filled the room. Rei quickly placed her hands on Asuka’s shoulders, but only briefly before sending them down and seizing her perky breasts. Asuka knew she had to do something--she couldn’t just surrender to this assault and be helpless. She was an Eva pilot, after all. She couldn’t just give in. 

Her hands found Rei’s butt and squeezed hard. This made the bluehead flinch, which in turn gave Asuka an opening. She stepped forward, sliding her thigh between Rei’s legs and rubbing the other girl’s crotch. Rei moaned into Asuka’s mouth, suddenly shaking, eyes closed. Asuka parried her tongue, then pushed it back and took the offensive. 

Whistles and cat-calls erupted from the assembled women, but even though it prickled her pride, Asuka was feeling much too horny, and the warm contact with Rei was enough to quiet whatever doubts she still had. They kissed frantically, lips rubbing and smearing saliva all over as their heads tilted in opposite directions to deepen their exchange. Gasps mingled with moans, breasts pressed together, nipples teasing skin. Asuka felt her heartbeat go wild, while other parts of her body throbbed with uncontrollable need. 

It was then that Asuka decided she had to cum. No matter what. 

When Rei fell to her knees, Asuka went down with her, both girls kissing all the way. A full minute later they finally broke apart, heaving and breathless, their mouths joined by a thin string of saliva. Asuka was almost disappointed the kiss needed to end, which surprised her. She shouldn’t have liked this so much. Rei, on the other hand, was still shaking, and as she opened her eyes Asuka noticed the normally sharp red irises had become very foggy. She slumped forward, her nude form resting against Asuka’s. 

The women clapped. 

“Bravo!”

“Amazing!”

“You girls are so hot!” 

Asuka smiled absently--lewd or not, it was always nice to be the center of such praise. She gave Rei’s firm buttocks, nestled in her sweaty palms, another squeeze, noting how pleasant and warm the flesh felt. 

“That was great, girls, but I think you should go further,” Ena said. “Asuka-chan, Rei-chan, do you know what a 69 is?” 

Asuka nodded, but she could not quite manage any real outrage. The mere suggestion made her famished pussy quiver in anticipation. “You … you want us to--”

“If you please.” 

“Okay,” Asuka said, suddenly very shocked at her own lack of reluctance. She knew that she should have been angry and yelling that she would never do something so perverted, especially with Rei. She should have fought Ena and her friends tooth and nail. Instead … she released Rei’s ass and grabbed her shoulders, gazing deep into her red eyes. “I know I don’t have to explain this to you.”

Rei shook her head, her blush growing noticeably, running down her neck past the silk choker. “P-Pilot Sohryu, is it really--” 

“Don’t be stupid,” the redhead replied. “It’s an order.”

Asuka pushed Rei to the floor, lying her on her back, then spun herself around to look down at the albinos, smooth, flustered pussy. The apron had been pulled up a bit, so that she could see every single bit of what Rei was like down there. It wasn’t really anything out of the ordinary. Just a pussy, like the one Asuka saw in the mirror when she was masturbating. A very wet one. 

“Come on,” a woman said from up above them. “Get to it, girls. Whoever makes the other cum first will get a special reward.”

“A competition,eh?” Usagi said. “My money is on red.”

“I’ll go with blue,” someone else said. “It’s always the quiet ones who are better at this.” 

Asuka didn’t know how to feel about the women making this into a competition, but of course, doing so instantly filled her with fresh determination. She shuffled backwards slightly and spread her knees, lowering her private parts to where Rei could reach them. Then, after swallowing the last of her pride, burning with shame, she bent herself down and dipped her head. 

Rei moaned as Asuka’s mouth hit home, lips pressing gently to her labia, kissing it for just a moment before letting her tongue drag teasingly over the tight slit. The redhead couldn’t see Rei move, but she felt the muscles tense as the albino craned her neck, reaching upwards, and repaid the gesture with some licking of her own.

“Oh …” Asuka moaned as Rei began her work. A few heartbeats later, she pressed her mouth more firmly against Rei’s pussy and ran her tongue back and forth, licking and pushing it against the meaty folds now coated in slick secretions. To her surprise, Rei actually didn’t have much of a taste at all. It was very, very neutral, and actually kind of weird. 

The question of what Asuka herself tasted like to Rei ran through the redhead’s mind, but she ignored it. If Rei didn’t like it, she could always say something, and in any case there were other, more important things to focus on right now. Like how she was going to make sure that she showed everyone that Asuka Langley Sohryu was far, far better at this than Rei Ayanami. 

In her mind, it was obviously a very easy comparison. Rei was still just gently lapping at her entrance, like a kitty laps at a bowl of milk, while Asuka had already penetrated her with a daring tongue and was swiftly repaid with a chorus of moaning and half-muffled mewls in return. 

What a slow-poke, the redhead thought. She pulled out her tongue slightly, then sent it back into the deepest part of Rei’s cunt, where her labia parted and her vaginal canal broadened. Juices gushed copiously from her insides, staining Asuka’s tongue and offering a more pungent taste. The albino’s legs opened up, leaving her splayed on the floor amidst a growing puddle. 

Letting her tongue drag upwards again, Asuka finally paid some attention to Rei’s clit, and smirked at the shivers that ran through the blue-haired girl’s body every time she pressed against that little nub. Her hands were holding down Rei’s legs now, pressing against her thighs and keeping her from bucking too hard.

Rei was providing a bit of service in return, though not quite as boldly. Her tongue was moving in and out of Asuka’s pussy, pushing in and out, over and over again, but not reaching quite so forcefully or quite as deep. It felt nice, but Asuka thought it might take a long time for her to cum from getting treated like that.

Glancing up briefly, Asuka could see that every woman in the mansion was now gathered around in a circle, watching Asuka and Rei eating each other out. Asuka knew they were getting a good view, with how beautiful and sexy Asuka was, and how widely her legs were spread, and her ass pushing down on Rei’s face. But while that shamed and aroused her, it was hardly going to provide her the satisfaction she craved.

“Come on, Rei,” Asuka muttered, in between licks of the surprisingly wet pussy right in front of her, “I know you want to cum from this. Do it. Let everyone see you when you orgasm. And get me off, too. I want to cum as much as you do.”

There really was quite a lot of arousal leaking out of Rei’s folds. Asuka’s tongue and lips were already covered with it, and more was still running down Rei’s skin to drop onto the floor. Asuka wondered if she had also become so wet, and what that might say about her. Her body, at least, was clearly enjoying it, but was it enough? She was still being prostituted with Rei. Still forced to pleasure another girl for these women’s amusement. Wasn’t she? She only did this because they were making her. 

And yet here she was, nose deep in Rei’s pussy, continuing to tease her clit and running her tongue back and forth, doing the very best job she could--as if she would ever do anything else--with a zeal that was her own choice.

“Ah-ah-ah …” Rei moaned, as Asuka found a new sensitive spot right where her clit emerged from its hood.

Slurping up some more of Rei’s juices, Asuka made sure to alternate between licking this spot and sliding inside the hot canal underneath, moving her tongue back and forth and to and fro and even planting a few kisses on Rei’s pussy. For a moment, Asuka wished she was wearing some lipstick. She thought Rei would look very nice with a pair of lip prints atop her throbbing mound, proof of what Asuka had done to her.

Rei tried keeping up, but the closer Asuka got her to orgasm the slower and weaker her movements became. Before long, Asuka could feel the muscles twitching in Rei’s slick thighs as she worked; could feel how the other girl was crawling towards that heavenly edge, all but ready to tip over onto an uncontrolled climax. Asuka grinned to herself and kept up the attack. She added a finger, running it around the base of Rei’s clit while her tongue thrust deep within the clenching slit.

That did the trick. 

“Ahhhh … ah … ahhh … AHHHHH!” 

Underneath her, Rei gasped, her breath puffing against Asuka’s pussy. It felt nice, but not nearly as nice as the sight and sound and feeling of Rei cumming. Rei’s hips began shaking and jerking up, her cunt seeking pleasure on its own. 

Asuka grinned triumphantly as she watched a sudden gush of arousal shoot out of Rei, staining her thighs and making her skin glisten and sparkle--if 69ing another girl could ever be called a competition, there was now no doubt who’d just won. It felt wonderful, almost as good as an orgasm for Asuka herself would have felt. From this point of view, she could even see the way Rei’s pussy moved as she came, as it opened up a bit, letting Asuka see deep inside of her rival’s folds.

“Oh my, that was sweet,” Himiko said, reaching down to give Asuka a pat on the butt. “Seriously, great job, girls.”

Asuka grinned and ran a hand through her hair--after wiping it clean on a nearby carpet. Of course it was a great job; Asuka had been involved in it. Imperfection could not possibly happen on her watch.

But Asuka was not finished. Sitting up, she lowered her rump and ground her pussy against Rei’s face.

“Use your tongue, Ayanami. Come on.” 

Rei continued gasping and panting, but otherwise didn’t move. Her body had gone limp, the orgasm leaving her spent. It was then that Asuka realized her mistake. By making Rei cum first she’d made her unable to continue, all while she herself remained unsatisfied. 

“Dammit!” the redhead snapped angrily. “I got you off, now you need to do me!” It wasn’t going to take much for her to cum, she knew. She just needed a little of Rei’s tongue while she humped her face. “Do something!” 

Nothing happened. 

Asuka was furious. She picked herself up and slammed her twat back down onto Rei’s face so hard it made the bluehead groan. 

“Asuka-chan, that’s enough,” Ena said. 

Asuka wasn’t listening. Her frustration only fueled her anger and made her deaf to everything else. She rubbed her pussy against Rei, harder and harder, if nothing else willing to grind herself to climax by humping the other girl. It was Ena who finally took her by the arm and pulled her off. 

“No!” Asuka whined. “I have to cum. I want to CUM!” 

“The only thing you want to do is obey,” Ena said, shoving the redhead towards one of the other women who quickly had the naked teen in an embrace. “You did make her cum first, so I suppose you won this little competition, but your behavior leaves a lot to be desired.” 

“What about my reward?” Asuka regained her balance and wriggled free, even as the woman made a grab for her sweat-beaded teats. 

“Rewards are for girls who do as they are told,” Ena said. “You could have hurt Rei-chan just now.” 

No reward and no orgasm. Asuka ground her teeth. 

“You lying bitch!” 

“Now, now,” said one of the women whose name Asuka hadn’t gotten, “let’s all calm down. Emotions always run high at times like this, but you will get plenty of chance for a precious orgasm.” She raised her empty glass. “I feel like another drink. Straight bourbon. Be a dear and fetch it for me, Red.”

“What?” Asuka shrieked, glaring up at the woman. “Get your own damn drink, I’m busy right now!”

“Nah-ah-ah, Asuka,” Ena said chidingly. “Nothing’s more important than good service. Even satisfying your little cunny. Oh, and Rei, go bring in another tray of fruit kebabs.”

Slowly, Rei pushed herself to her knees and stood up, tottering unstably, shoulders slumped. Her pussy continued leaking, clear honey strings dangling from her labia. Asuka glared real hard at the traitor, but Rei’s head was turned away, so it didn’t do a single bit of good. Then Asuka glared at everyone else. They all had smirks on their faces as they looked down at her.

Asuka breathed in and out, doing her best to keep control over her temper. But as Rei shuffled out, she realized the only choice she had to cum now was to masturbate in front of all these perverted women. That would be humiliating.

“Asuka-chan,” Ena raised her own glass. “Ryuko’s waiting for that drink.” 

Muttering a curse in German, Asuka turned on her pink heels and pushed through the crowd to get to the bar. And, of course, on the way, she got quite a few gropes, including a hand grabbing onto the knot holding her apron up. Asuka only realized that bit when the knot came undone and the apron slid right off of her, to cheers and whistles.

She paused for a moment, a new wave of embarrassment running through her, then kept right on walking, forcing herself to hold her head high. What did it matter if she wore the apron or not, it wasn’t like it protected or concealed anything anyway. She might as well carry on completely nude so long as she did what was asked of her.

When she got there, Asuka realized she had no idea how to make a straight bourbon. She grabbed a bottle with a purplish liquid, poured it into a glass with some ice and brought it back. She practically shoved the glass into the woman’s hand. The woman raised an eyebrow as the liquid inside slopped around and almost slid right out of the glass and onto her clothes.

“Do I detect a bad attitude here?” she asked, looking at Ena.

“I think you do, sad to say,” Ena said. “I’ll leave discipline to you. Just remember the rules.”

There were rules here? That was the first that Asuka had heard about them! She was just about to demand to know what the rules were when the woman put the glass to one side and grabbed her. 

Before Asuka knew what was happening, she was tugged down and pulled across the woman’s lap. She squealed in surprise at that and tried to stand back up, but the woman’s hand pressed firmly on the small of her back and kept her in place, then she grabbed Asuka’s wrist and twisted it behind her. For a second, Asuka was confused about what was happening. Then all the pieces started to fall into place.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Asuka demanded, twisting around and trying to get free. Pain shot up her arm. “If you think that you can get away-!”

The woman didn’t seem to care in the slightest what Asuka had to say. Instead, she swung her free hand and delivered a sharp smack into Asuka’s upturned butt. Asuka stiffened, crying out in pain as she heard a wave of laughter sweep the room. 

In a way, Asuka couldn’t blame them. She’d be laughing too at the sight of someone being treated like a naughty child, bent over and paddled--as long that someone were not her. Anyone but her. Except it was, and she had the sting to prove it. She was naked and draped over an older woman’s lap and she meant to SPANK HER. 

Her face colored beet red, outrage blossoming like nothing she’d felt thus far tonight. 

“N-no!” Asuka tried to thrash around, but the woman twisted her arm a little further until Asuka’s fist touched between her shoulder blades. “K-Kyyaaa! My arm! Stop!” .

“I will, in due time. For now I think a short spanking session will do wonders to improve your attitude,” the woman said. “That’s the approach I take with my employees, and you should just see the looks on their faces. It makes them so glad to go out and be the very best they can be.”

Asuka opened her mouth to respond to that, only to get spanked again. She wasn’t prepared for that, and made a gasping sound, heat rising to both sets of cheeks as her body tensed up. And then it happened again. And again. And again.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

Asuka moaned and rolled around as much as she could, trying to get away from the endless series of blows that were landing on her. But she just couldn’t manage it. No matter what she did, she kept on getting hit.

“Oh, that ass colors so nicely,” Usagi said, peering in along with the other women. “Like two red tomatoes. Ripe and juicy. I’ll have to try spanking her myself a bit later.” 

“Nooooo!” Asuka wailed, kicking her feet desperately and hitting nothing but air. 

The hand came down again, smacking one cheek then the other. SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! 

Meanwhile, the women looked on, pointing, laughing and giggling. Eventually, between blows, a finger began running up and down Asuka’s squirming slit, the touch generating intense pleasure among the burning sting. Asuka shuddered. Her body jerked, thrusting her hips into the woman’s thighs, which in turn only enhanced her stimulation. 

“Ahhhh … ahhhhh,” the nude girl gasped. Her ass was on fire. 

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! 

On and on it went, but as more blows landed Asuka became horribly aware that she was starting to enjoy it. That she craved the touching of her pussy between each spank, and that the heat which had been simmering inside her for hours was close to boiling over. It was not the heat of pain, Asuka knew. Well, not entirely. She could feel her pussy throbbing and her breasts heaving. 

“Look, girls,” Ena said, pointing. “She’s getting wet.” 

“I’m not!” Asuka snapped in response, but she knew it was a lie, and they could all tell. She had never been more ashamed in her whole life, or more turned on. 

It was Rei’s fault, Asuka decided. The blue-haired bitch had gotten her all worked up and then hadn’t finished the job, leaving Asuka like this. If she hadn’t made Asuka so utterly desperate and needy, then none of this would have happened, and Asuka would just be responding to the spanking like a normal girl would. Instead of feeling all like… this. All wet and vulnerable and HOT.

“Ah,” Asuka panted almost like a tired puppy, her mouth hanging open and her tongue poking out from between her lips. “Ah ha ah, please.”

“Please what?” the woman asked. “Please spank me harder and longer? Or please, I’ve learned my lesson and will be a happy and cheerful maid for the party now?”

Asuka tried to think clearly. It was hard, with the heat spreading out of her rear and the arousal spreading out of her pussy. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to get her thoughts into order.

The woman didn’t interpret things that way. Asuka felt her hand leave her ass, and Asuka’s eyes widened. She opened her mouth to try and stop the woman, which just meant that when the blow landed, Asuka moaned.

Asuka’s eyes shot open wide, and she tried to cover her mouth with her hand. She should not have made that kind of sound. Not while something like this was happening to her. Not while others could hear. But she had. And they heard. More than that, there was a whole bunch of people looking down at Asuka, and they were smiling and laughing. Even Rei was. Okay, she wasn’t laughing, but she was watching Asuka too.

“I asked you a question, Asuka-chan,” the woman said calmly. Her hand, the same one she’d used to torment Asuka, caressed her swollen, crimson, very tender ass for a moment, before sliding down her thigh. “Ah, but I see you’re feeling a bit distracted.”

Burning with shame yet unable to deny the truth any longer, Asuka lowered her head, her long bangs and thick tousled hair hiding her face from the multitude of eager eyes watching her as she felt the woman’s fingers pressing once again against her pussy. 

Pressing against her wet pussy. 

Asuka shivered and gasped as the woman teasingly brushed a finger back and forth along her lower lips. Her body seemed to simply yield, her drooling labia parting easily, as if inviting the woman’s fingers inside her sacred hole. 

Which was exactly what the woman did. Asuka moaned again, her body jerking forward as she felt the finger rubbing around inside of her, entering to the first knuckle, then the second, then all the way. Overwhelmed, she buried her face in the cushions of the couch, and tried not to make any sounds even when the finger started gently pumping in and out of her. 

Oh, it felt so good. So, so good and Asuka had trouble keeping herself together. The finger ravished her, poking and prodding and stroking her insides, and the pleasure that Asuka was starting to feel outweighed the pain from her bottom so easily.

At this point, the woman let go of Asuka’s wrist and started to slowly spank her again, but keeping the finger in her tight vagina. Each blow rippled through the pert flesh and hit the intruder like a vibration, creating more stimulation. Then the finger would pump, corkscrewing, driving pleasure deep into Asuka’s slimy girlhood. The redhead knew that she could escape now, just roll right off of the woman’s lap. But it was incredibly hard to do that. To even consider it. Her body had already surrendered. 

The woman’s hand landed on Asuka’s butt again, then the finger pumped. Asuka moaned, feeling the flash of pain and heat coursing through her, and the pleasure that followed. Asuka couldn’t bring herself to look up, but she could hear the amused whispers of the crowd around her.

“I’m going to make you cum,” the woman said. “And when you do, I want you to thank me for putting you back on the right track, and that you’ll be a good maid for us from now on. Can you do that for me, Asuka-chan?”

Asuka nodded jerkily, her face still pressed against the cushions. She was so wet. So wet and so needy. She needed to cum. She needed to cum so badly, right now, right away. She gasped and quivered and moaned, feeling the finger stroking the insides of her walls.

“If you’re not going to be a good girl,” the woman said, her finger slowly sliding back out of Asuka, “I can just stop right now.”

“No!” Asuka said quickly, her head shooting up, feet flailing. Her cheeks were burning, but she didn’t care. “I’ll be a good maid!”

“That’s just what I wanted to hear,” the woman said with a sigh of satisfaction. She pushed her finger gently back inside Asuka, and the redhead deeply moaned as she felt herself getting filled up again. “Now get the rewards of service.”

The rewards of service apparently included a spanking as well. Asuka gasped as her precious bottom continued getting hit even as she was fingered. And it was heaven. She soon found herself pushing back against the finger, barely able to stop herself. Somewhere in some dark corner of her mind, a voice reminded her this was not how she should be acting. She had her pride. She was an Eva pilot. She--

Oh, shut up already, Asuka told the voice. It’s not like I have a choice anymore. 

That much was true, though she would refuse to admit it outloud. She knew the only thing she could really do right now was cum. These women had used her own natural urges against her, tearing her defenses, defeating her, degrading her, teasing her, forcing her to serve, and ultimately, pleasuring her. A hard orgasm, given the circumstances, was the best she could hope for.

She got one.

Feeling herself starting to cum, Asuka moaned louder than ever and quivered, giving herself over fully to her lust, squeezing down tightly around the finger inside of her and clenching it among her muscular ribbed walls as hard as she could. Her breathing became a series of short, shallow pants as she stared ahead, eyes wide but not really seeing what was in front of her. Her mind blanked, but even then she knew one thing above all others. 

Asuka Langley loved cumming. She loved it so much. Cumming was amazing. Cumming was just what she wanted. If she could cum forever, she’d be happy forever. Even the pain in her rear felt good as the intense pleasure washed through her. She rocked back and forth a bit, riding the warm thighs beneath her with her hips and stomach, fingers digging into the seat cushions as she felt her stiff nipples pressing down into the couch, her toes curled, legs kicking straight. Drool and snot and tears poured from her face, while pungent, hot honey gushed from her convulsing, throbbing loins. Her mouth opened wide, but the moans stopped and gave way to a single silent scream of bliss. 

And then it was over. Her pussy ejected a final squirt and all strength left her, and there was a round of applause as Asuka finished having her orgasm. She slumped forward a bit, feeling the tension running out of her body. She was still very sore in certain parts, and probably would be for days, but the general feeling of relief was still so amazing that Asuka couldn’t begin to question it.

“And you see, ladies and ladies?” the woman whose lap Asuka had just soiled said. “That’s how you turn a surly and disobedient maid into a panting, obedient servant willing to do anything you say. Thank you for witnessing my demonstration.”

Several women laughed as Asuka was slowly pushed off onto the floor. The redhead lay there for what felt like hours, trying to catch her breath and focus her battered mind into functioning properly once more. 

Eventually, after what felt like years, Asuka pushed her drained frame back on her feet, swaying from side to side, struggling to keep her head up. Her tousled hair stuck to her face and shoulders and everywhere else it came into contact with her sweat-coated skin. The choker around her neck pressed against her throat when she tried to swallow. Her mouth was dry, but down below moisture remained plentiful on her pussy and thighs, some rivulets reaching almost to her knees. 

And her ass … damn, her ass hurt. Absently, Asuka reached behind herself and rubbed her butt. She cried at the lightest touch. The color was bright red, like twin balloons pressed together, showing clear hand prints. 

Rei was nowhere to be seen. That was good. Asuka knew that the blue-haired girl had still seen everything, but at least she wasn’t rubbing it in her face by her mere presence. Asuka gave the best fiery look around the room that she could. She knew that her heart wasn’t in it, and so did everyone else there. She was just too embarrassed to really put the fear of God (or Asuka) into the crowd of women who had just watched her get spanked and finger-fucked.

“Oh, Asuka-chan,” Ena said, waving her glass around, “come over here for a minute, would you?”

Even as Ena said that, she took a few steps backwards, putting herself at the end of a gauntlet of other women. Other women who fully recognized what was happening. Grins appeared on their faces as they held their hands up, fingers flexing.

Asuka swallowed again, but she wasn’t the type of girl to give up that easily. She walked through the double line of women, and didn’t flinch as they groped her with renewed energy. Their hands were all over her, massaging her boobs, smacking her sore ass, rubbing their fingers against her sticky pussy. It actually felt fairly good, and Asuka shivered as she felt them pressing against her, moaning occasionally. But she kept her head, and didn’t slow down.

“Yeah?” Asuka murmured once she arrived at the end. “What do--” Asuka’s eyes crossed as she felt a hand squeezing her butt, steadily sliding back and forth and digging into her rear and the back of her thighs, “--you want?”

Ena laughed, patting Asuka on the shoulder then letting her fingers trace a path downward, seizing and lightly massaging Asuka’s young breast. By then the hand at her ass had slit into her crack and was fingering her asshole. 

Asuka tensed, biting her lower lip as she was molested on two fronts.

“The party’s picking up,” Ena said, still playing with Asuka’s boob. Asuka rocked back and forth as she felt the fingers running along her nipple while another poked into her from behind. “Drink are fine and all, but what ladies like these, who work hard every day, really need is some relaxation. They need to cum, Asuka-chan. Just like you.”

Such was the fog on Asuka’s brain that she needed a full minute to process what Ena meant. It didn’t help that her rear was still getting played with, and she was beginning to find that very pleasant, much to her surprise.

“And … that’s where I come in?” Asuka ventured softly, looking groggily over her shoulder at the guests. A good number of them were watching her, though some were talking with each other, while the rest were forcing Rei down onto her knees and lifting their skirts. “And her … ”

The finger in her bottom retreated, leaving a strangely empty sensation. Asuka never knew which woman had been doing that to her.

“Yes,” Ena said. “You and Rei, working together to make each and every one of us so very satisfied. Oh, but don’t worry,” she added, moving to touch between Asuka’s legs. The redhead trembled helplessly. “We can be very generous. And not just with money. I know how you young people are, always needing more than one orgasm to feel properly satisfied. We can take care of that, too. We can take care of it all night long.”

Asuka swallowed and shifted from side to side, looking down at the ground and feeling herself drip all over Ena’s playful hand. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Ena asked. “This little cunny yearns to be touched and slapped and eaten like a dish of caviar, doesn’t it?”

Asuka couldn’t deny it, not even to her own self at this point. She didn’t try. The gaggle of women closed in around her, their eyes staring hungrily at her naked body, some reaching out and touching her. She was the proverbial mouse surrounded by an army of cats. Trapped. Vulnerable.

But the craving for pleasure was too strong. Her first orgasm had not only exploded through her senses like sexual lightning, it also gave her a taste for more. Much more. Her cunt throbbed with excitement. 

Asuka sighed, knowing she was beaten, and nodded back at Ena.

“So you will be nice and play with us?” the older woman said.

Asuka nodded again.

“That’s wonderful, my dear,” Ena said. “I knew you’d come around to the proper way of thinking about things.” She grabbed Asuka’s arm and tugged her over to the couch Asuka had just been spanked on. “From the show you put on with Rei, I trust you know what to do.”

Ena sat, turned her body and leaned back against the armrest. She then spread her legs wide and tossed a foot over the couch’s ornate back, showing herself off to Asuka and giving the redhead a bright smile.

Asuka didn’t actually need to be told what to do. She climbed up silently onto the couch in between Ena’s legs and settled down with her knees on the cushion. She was aware, as she did so, of how much this position left her ass up into the air, and that she was spreading her legs quite a bit to find the most comfortable position to work in. But she didn’t care. It was all going to be the same sooner or later. 

Before Asuka lowered her head, she glanced over at Rei. Usagi had one thigh wrapped around Rei’s head, firmly pressing her against the black-haired woman’s pussy, while another woman held Rei’s arms behind her back and fondled her pale albino ass. Watching the action was a small crowd, licking their lips and waiting for their turn.

Asuka gave a derisive snort. She hoped the women were satisfied with choosing the loser in the little competition Asuka and Rei had done earlier. Meanwhile, Asuka was going to show off to everyone with a brain in their skull just how good she could be. And they’d thank her for it.

They will regret paying attention to Rei over me, she thought. I’ll make sure. 

Smirking to herself, Asuka brought her mouth down and started to lick at Ena’s pussy for the second time that night. Back and forth, up and down, moving in circles and lines, sucking and slurping greedily at the lust juices which oozed from her loins--she did all the little things which one woman could do to another using nothing more than lips, tongue and maybe some fingers. 

“Oh, Asuka-chan, yes, you are a natural at this,” Ena spoke between moan. “I knew it from the moment I spotted you on that train. I knew you were my girl.” 

Asuka kept working, eventually finding Ena’s clit and sucking lightly against it after trapping it with her lips. The older woman moaned, back arching. Honey flowed. 

“Yes, Asuka-chan, Just like that. Ahh!” 

Out of the corner of her eyes, Asuka could see a crowd forming around her. Let them look, she thought. They’d get to see how a master of the craft went to work. Mistress of the craft? Asuka wasn’t quite sure. It didn’t matter. What was important was that she would do her best here, and that everyone was going to get to see it.

Then, when she was done with Ena, she’d be doing her best again. And again and again, over and over, until probably every woman at the party had felt her mouth pressed against their pussy.

Asuka knew that she was going to give every single one of them a wonderful orgasm, and cum some more in return. She could not imagine a better reward. 

Asuka wobbled from side to side as she looked up at the rising sun. Her legs were not up for the job of supporting her right now. Not at all. But the only other person around who could help keep her stay upright was Rei.

The Second Child spent a long time considering the pros and cons of asking Rei to help her stay upright versus telling Rei that she was feeling generous enough to support her on the way back to the train station. Rei didn’t volunteer any help, unsurprisingly. She just sat on a waist-high wall that ran in front of the mansion and slowly breathed in and out.

As Asuka tried to make up her mind, she patted the side of her skirt and the bulging pocket hidden in it. That was a lot of money, like it should be after the things she had done and had done to her overnight. She wasn’t sure how much she’d made, but she had seen some pretty high-denomination bills in there. And it was a thick stack, too. Rei, she knew, had a similar stack somewhere on her as well.

Asuka had plans on how to use her money, though not around anyone who would ask questions about where it had come from. She wondered if Rei even knew what money was for. Well, that was Rei’s problem, not Asuka’s.

One problem they did share was what they were NOT wearing. Yes, both Asuka and Rei had their school uniforms on, but Asuka was quite aware of the breeze that was creeping up her legs and rubbing against her exhausted privates.

She didn’t know which of the dozen or so women that had attended had taken her panties. She had seen Usagi slipping Rei’s panties into her purse. But her own underwear had vanished without a trace.

Asuka tried to muster up the proper sense of outrage over that, but it was just too much effort--why bother when she could buy a few thousand new pairs of panties with the money she had been given?

“Come on, Wonder Girl,” Asuka said tiredly, wincing at how sore her leg muscles were as she took a step forward. Her ass also stung rather badly--she would not sitting very comfortably for a few days. At least the spanking hadn’t been repeated since she decided to behave herself the rest of the night and the ladies were very pleased with her performance. “Let’s go home.”

There was no answer, which Asuka had expected. But there also wasn’t the sound of footsteps, which Asuka had. She looked over her shoulder, frowning. Asuka might be tired but she wasn’t so tired that she didn’t expect Rei to do what she was told.

Rei was looking back up at the mansion. After a minute, she turned around and started towards it, walking at a slow, measured pace that, to Asuka’s eyes, looked a bit stiff as well.

Asuka was so shocked she forgot to say anything as Rei knocked on the door. It opened, revealing Ena’s face. The two of them said something, and then Rei stepped inside. The door swung shut, and Asuka was left alone on the street.

Sniffing, Asuka turned back around and started hobbling towards the train station. Rei might be that weak, to go back inside and let who-knows-what happen to her, but that wasn’t the kind of thing that was going to happen to Asuka. She was made of sterner stuff than that. And she’d tell Rei as much the next time she saw her.

The redhead suddenly remembered that she was supposed to go to the police about this stuff. Or tell Misato. Certainly do something. 

Maybe later, Asuka decided. It wouldn’t do to rush into things. She could take her time with this. 

And maybe gather some more evidence while she was at it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written by me, and then heavily edited and retouched by Rommel.


End file.
